Favors
by MobBob
Summary: One-Shot: During a training session, Johanna finds out that Katniss is still a virgin and offers to sleep with her so she can experience sex before the Quarter Quell.


Katniss had her back turned to Johanna. "Are you done oiling your breasts?"

"Why don't you turn around and see for yourself?" said Johanna.

"I'd rather not," said Katniss, though this wasn't entirely true. Even now, she had seen had snuck a few peaks at Johanna and it was far from traumatizing.

"Why not?" said Johanna. "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

Katniss wanted to say something like, _n_ _ot everyone wants to see you naked all the time_ , but she needed to be nice. Johanna may be unpleasant, but Katniss needed her help in the arena. "Look, I guess I just want to let you have some privacy."

"Well don't," said Johanna. "I like it when people look at me."

"Are you ready yet?" said Katniss.

"Alright, I'm dressed." Katniss heard the zipping of Johanna's jumpsuit.

Katniss turned around, only to see Johanna standing there naked, her jumpsuit laying at her feet. "Ha ha. Very clever."

"Thanks. I do have to be clever about this." Johanna changed into her jumpsuit. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" said Katniss. "You don't want to strip naked again?"

"Only if you want me to," said Johanna, sounding like an innocent schoolgirl.

"No," said Katniss. "Let's get to wrestling."

Johanna winked. "I like the way you think."

"Please try not to make this awkward," said Katniss. She decided she was done trying to be diplomatic. Peeta had already made nice with Johanna. Katniss could probably afford to smack Johanna around in practice. Katniss got in position and began circling Johanna. Johanna just stood there, following Katniss with her eyes. Eventually it looked like she was getting dizzy. Katniss took her chance and lunged at Johanna. She grabbed Johanna by her shoulders and tried to force her to the ground.

However, Johanna didn't go down. Instead she just smiled at Katniss, snaked her leg around Katniss's, and tripped her to the ground. Johanna rested her elbows on Katniss's chest. "That was pretty good. This was your first time, right?"

"Get off!" Johanna did what Katniss asked, and let her get up. Katniss took this as an opportunity to charge Johanna. She wasn't going to play fair. Things weren't going to be fair in the arena and there was no guarantee she was going to get to wail on Johanna again. Her hands almost closed in on Johanna's neck, but Johanna ducked out of the way, causing Katniss to grab empty air. Johanna worked fast. Taking advantage of Katniss's weight, she got behind her and tripped her to the ground.

Johanna got on Katniss's back, straddling her like a rocking horse. "So, another round?"

"Sure, why not?" Katniss rolled over, knocking Johanna off of her. Katniss now had the upper hand and she wasn't going to lose her advantage so easily. She got on top of Johanna and pinned her to the ground. "Third time's the charge."

Johanna seemed indifferent to being beaten by Katniss. She did decide to use this as an opportunity to mess with Katniss. Johanna's legs shot up and wrapped around Katniss's waist. Katniss squirmed a bit, but Johanna wouldn't let go. "Hey, now you know what it feels like to be the guy."

"What are you talking about?" It took a few seconds for Katniss to realize what she meant, but when things clicked she instantly regretted coming off so clueless. "Oh you mean sex. Yeah I guess that's how they must feel I think."

Johanna's face lit up. "You haven't had sex yet. Have you?"

"Of course I have," said Katniss as confidently as she could, but it wasn't convincing.

"So you're still a virgin," said Johanna. "I mean, I know your whole thing with Peeta is a sham, but I figured you'd have lost it during your first time at the games. That's what I did."

"Well I'm not you." Katniss got up and pretended to wipe some sweat off her forehead. "Look, I think I've had enough practice for today."

Johanna still laid on the floor. "Does it bug you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," said Katniss.

"So are you perfectly fine knowing that you might die a virgin?" said Johanna.

Katniss angrily turned to Johanna. "I said I don't want to talk about it!"

Johanna got up and put a hand on Katniss. Katniss tried to brush her off, but Johanna was persistent. "Look, since we're such good friend-"

Katniss snorted.

"Fine," said Johanna. "Since I can't let you go into the arena without knowing how it's like to have sex, how about you come over to my room?"

"Why would I-" Suddenly it hit Katniss like a load of bricks. "Wait, so you're offering..."

"Not unless you want to," said Johanna.

"And what if I'm not into girls?" said Katniss.

Johanna shrugged. "Then go to Finnick, or Peeta...or literally anyone in the Capitol. I'm just trying to give you options."

Katniss thought about it for a moment, which was a lot longer than she felt she should have. Finally she said, "I think I'll pass."

"Okay," said Johanna. "Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"Yeah, I'll think about it," said Katniss sarcastically. "But don't get your hopes up."

* * *

Katniss stood outside the door of Johanna's room. It was the night before the games and she should be getting some sleep, but she couldn't. Every time she laid down and closed her eyes, something kept her awake. Her worries about how the games would go, what the Capitol would do to her family, and maybe what Johanna had said was getting to her. These thoughts all came together and kept Katniss from falling to sleep. Katniss knocked on Johanna's door. "Come in."

Katniss opened the door, which Johanna had left unlocked. Had she been anticipating Katniss? Katniss saw Johanna laying on her bed, stretched out seductively. She was only wearing a black robe. "Hey Johanna. I've...uh...I kind of want to...well...you know."

"Yes, I know." Johanna got off her bed and undid her robe. It dropped to the floor and Johanna slowly walked towards Katniss. "So, how do you want to do this?"

"I don't know," said Katniss. "I've never done this before. You're the expert."

"I wouldn't call myself an expert," said Johanna.

"Well you know more about this than I do," said Katniss. "How should we do this?"

"Okay, I understand," said Johanna. "I guess I'll just go gentle with you."

Johanna leaned in and kissed Katniss. Katniss was somewhat taken aback, but she didn't fight Johanna. She let Johanna's tongue slip into her mouth and didn't protest when Johanna's hands began removing her clothes. She flinched a little when she felt Johanna touch her breasts, but she followed Johanna to her bed and laid herself down on it. "So what now?"

Johanna stood over Katniss. "Spread your legs."

"Um...okay." Katniss obeyed, but she felt uncomfortable. She didn't like feeling the exposed to someone she barely even knew. This got worse when she saw Johanna's hand moving down between her legs. Out of instinct, she brought her legs back together.

"Relax, I'll be gentle." Katniss spread her legs again and Johanna's hand casually brushed up against Katniss. Katniss gasped. She got a tingly feeling as Johanna did this, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as she expected. Johanna gave Katniss a devilish grin. "Fuck, you're wet."

"I'm sorry," said Katniss apologetically.

Johanna laughed. "Don't be. That's what's supposed to happen. You've touched yourself before, right?"

"Yeah," said Katniss. "But, I didn't know that was normal."

"Why not?" said Johanna.

Katniss bit her lip. "I guess I don't talk about with other people."

"Well it is," said Johanna. "And sex is a lot like that, but a little different."

"I'll take your word for it." Katniss let Johanna continue. Johanna leaned down and kissed Katniss's chest. Her fingers made circles around her clit, teasing Katniss. Katniss's heart started beating faster and faster. Finally, Johanna ground her fingers into Katniss's clit. Katniss experienced a surge of pleasure. Suddenly, she felt Johanna's fingers thrust inside her. Katniss was surprised, not only by the suddenness of the action, but also because she was expecting it to be painful. She let out a loud moan.

"Are you alright?" said Johanna.

"Yeah," said Katniss. "I'm fine."

"Just tell me if anything weirds you out." Johanna's fingers started moving faster and faster. Katniss started breathing heavily. Johanna kissed Katniss's chest again, licking her nipples. Katniss was practically dizzy. She was enjoying this and she didn't want to be a passive participant anymore. Her legs shot up and wrapped around Johanna's waist. She kissed Johanna on her forehead. Johanna lifted her head up and the two locked lips. Katniss put her hand on Johanna's thigh. She slowly worked her way to Johanna's clit, feeling nervous about what she was about to do. She hesitated a bit, but told herself it would just be the same as touching herself. Katniss experimentally touched a finger to Johanna's clit and started rubbing it. Johanna moaned. The two continued until Katniss came and Johanna stopped. Katniss insisting on finishing Johanna, but she brushed her off. "I'm fine. I can finish myself."

"Alright." Katniss got off the bed and went for her clothes. "I wasn't bad, was I?"

"No, you did great for your first time," said Johanna.

"Okay, thanks." Katniss changed into her clothes while Johanna watched from her bed.

"So how does it feel to lose your virginity?" said Johanna. "Any different?"

"To be perfectly honest," said Katniss. "No, not really."

"Same here," said Johanna. "Are you glad you finally did it?"

"Yeah," said Katniss. "Uh...thanks for doing this for me."

"No problem," said Johanna. "I just didn't think you wanted to die without knowing how it is to have sex with someone other than yourself. Was I wrong?"

"No," said Katniss.

"Well go get some sleep," said Johanna. "Tomorrow is a big day, and you've got a lot ahead of you."

"Unfortunately, you're right," said Katniss. "Hey, did I thank you for doing this?"

"Yes, you did," said Johanna. "But it doesn't hurt to hear it again."


End file.
